


Things in the night

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things in the night

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kapuahi.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kapuahi.livejournal.com/)**kapuahi** HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hope it's a great year!

“So your first case together, it formed the team that has functioned so well for Hawaii, and it stopped a human trafficker? Not the case you had hoped to solve, but you were all doing good from the start?”

Danny smiled, murmured a polite “Yes.” Doing his best to divert the continuous barrage of questions.

They were being interviewed for a local tv program. Danny liked the show, watched it when he could. But he hated answering to the press, hated interviews, press conferences, and the spotlight in general. He mumbled, looked away, tried not to be defensive, but tried to answer as little as possible. Steve was their figurehead, let him yammer on about the task force. Let him tell them what a great team they had, and maybe it wouldn’t be a horrible thing to hear him say it out loud. Danny’d even record the show for that.

“Just one last question, Detective. When did you first realize that you wanted to kiss your partner?”

~*~

Danny woke in a panic. Cold sweat, arm tangled in the sheet, and his pillows pushed to the floor. He remembered the dream. Remembered stuttering over an answer to the pretty reporter. Remembered back-pedaling, trying to make her think that there was nothing between him and Steve. Danny remembered saying something to Steve to also convince Steve that he didn’t want to kiss him, that he hadn’t been hoping for it in some dark part of his brain.

He could vividly recall Steve’s look. The brow and the face that said he knew Danny was hopelessly in love and that Danny needed to get over it. He could hear DreamSteve’s words in his brain again, talking about how neither of them was a _man’s man_ in that way.

He felt the pain clench inside his chest as he sat there on the edge of the bed. The same way it had held tight in his dream. Danny exhaled slowly. “Fuck.” The word was soft in the night. He desperately hated the feeling.

He was immersed in his own brain for several minutes. The dream, the feelings that brought it on, the feelings it left behind. The pain. There was nothing else in his mind.

The bed dipped behind him, a drawer opened, and the bed dipped again. “Here.” Steve said and handed Danny two pink chewables. “I told you to take these before bed.”

“What? No water?” Danny tried to sound light.

“Get your own damn water. The bed’s warm and it’s your bad food choices that caused the heartburn and the bad dreams.” Steve’s voice was muffled by his pillow.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Danny said, but he chewed the antacids all the same. He picked his pillows from the floor and went to the bathroom for a drink of water.

When he got back to bed, Steve rolled over and pulled Danny in against his chest.

“No Polish food for you after 3pm from now on. I don’t care how much you love it.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”


End file.
